Angel of Death
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: She's the light that brings people darkness and pain. He's the undead creature walking the earth. She's tormented by her past, by her powers, by who she is could he maybe, be the light that saves her? Even if it's forbidden?
1. Azrael

**Well um, review :D**

**I'm hoping I get a lot of reviews...**

**Please? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

Her wings fluttered behind her, as she sat on the gray rock, facing the cliff. Her head was on her hands, where her elbows were propped up on her thighs. She was trying to keep together, yet she couldn't manage to do it, it was too painful. After a millennium and it was still painful, why was it that her old wounds had to be re-opened?

A single, lone, tear fell on the grass. It glistened in the moonlight, making it look like a diamond on the floor. The moon was her bare witness of all the tears she'd shed in the past years, the only witness of the pain she was in, the pain that seemed to be eating her up, inside out, like a fire. A fire that was destrying her alive.

In her own world, and even with her enhanced senses, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. Even if she had, at this point she could care less.

The footsteps stopped right behind her, immediately she felt a presence, she looked up at silver moon, sniffing the air, and instantly grimacing. She wiped away her tears, hastily, but not fast enough. The person had seen her cry, already. Looking sideways, but not really looking at the person, she spoke.

Words soft and gentle, yet strong, and deathly.

"Ah, a vampire."

The vampire scoffed, but said nothing. Two of the three most powerful creatures that walked this earth were right next to each other, and had not yet, killed each other.

"What do you want?" she hissed, annoyed, her true side peeking out momentarily.

Speaking for the first time, "To what do I owe the honor of being in the presence of an angel?" voice full of sarcasm, mocking her.

She rolled her eyes at the vampire.

"I'm not here to chit chat," she said. The vampire behind her rolled his eyes. He took a few steps forward, coming to stand in front of her.

"What makes you think I am?" he asked her. Looking away from the moon, she turned her head to look at him for the first time.

Shoulder length hair, hanging loose, framing his beautiful face. A redefined jaw, with striking brown eyes. He was tanned, unlike most of the other vampires that walked this earth. Closing his eyes, opening them again, his eyes were a shade lighter than before. The corners of his mouth turned up a little, forming a a smirk.

Her own brow eyes stared back at him, the wind played with her almost, black hair, that hung loose around her face, reaching below her waist, as she sat on the rock. Her skin was tanned, but lighter than his on the moonlight. With his enhanced vision he could see her hazel eyes, staring back at him.

On her wrist she could see her tattoo. The tattoo that marked her as an angel. And angel of the light, though all she brought was darkness.

Raising his eyebrows, he spoke, "I thought you'd be an angel of darkness, not light."

She looked away from him, hiding her bloodshot eyes.

"No. I'm an angel of light, there's very few damned, fallen, angels out there. And their wings are black, not white."

Of course. Her wings were pure white, not one speck of black, they were a blindingly white, that the damned angels envied her. Envied her pureness, her obedience, her beauty, and her powers.

Without looking at him, she said, "You're Dimitri. A little bit of over a millennium old, a vampire who is feared, powerful and... Happily married with... Tasha."

He was surprised, he'd heard about a powerful angel having a power like this. The angel was able to tap into their mind and know almost everything about them. Except he couldn't remember who.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rose."

"But that's not your real name," it was a statement, not a question. She got up from the rock, and walked to edge of the cliff. She could hear the crashing of the waves against the rocks beneath her.

She herself, was condemned, to live forever a life she didn't want. She turned around, and for the first he really saw her. Her white, strapless, dress, flowing, her wings were flapping, and she seemed to be floating.

Her eyes flickered, now they were black, even the white of her eyes were black. Her tattoo glowed in the darkness.

"Azrael, angel of death."

Before he could speak, or even react, she flapped her wings, soaring into black the sky, going back home.

He stood there, bewildered by the angel.

The only sign that she had ever been there was the single, white, feather that floated in the air, falling on top of the rock.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Thank you for reviewing :D**

**Well, chapter 2. :D**

**lol. Review :)**

**A/N: Well, umm, before anyone starts bitching: I have done some research, but there's different angels in different religions, which means in MY story they will be mixed. Sue me. :)**

* * *

><p>His laughter echoed echoed in her mind as she flew back to the place she called home. His wonderful green eyes, alight, haunt her mind; they were so alive and joyful, the greenest eyes she had ever seen, green eyes she had loved.<p>

But green eyes that she had lost. Green eyes that didn't belong to her anymore.

The life of an angel was more difficult than she could have ever thought. But she embraced what she was, after all it was a gift. She was one of the oldest angels, along with Michael, Gabriel, and... Lucifer.

She blamed him for all this. In all her life she's seen what humans were capable of, and everything she saw a bit of all the evil, a little piece in her died. But to be honest, she could not blame Lucifer for what had happened to her. She didn't know who to blame? The angel of fate? Most likely.

She landed on the marble floor, gracefully, and without a sound. Her feet touched the cold floor, though she'd gotten used to it. She folded her white wings back into her back, looking as normal as she could with the light surrounding her body, not to mention the halo above her head. Quietly, she snapped her fingers, the light of the halo, and the therefore the halo, shut off, and became invisible.

She started walking away, going up to her floor, when she heard his laughter. Immediately, her body responded to the sound coming out of his beautiful, perfectionated, lips. She stiffened, muscles locked in place, her breathing stopped, and her feet locked themselves in place.

_So much for staying away, _she thought as her friend called her out.

"Azrael," she called out. It was rare for an angel to call each other by their human names, which not many had them. Her human name was a painful reminded of what she had lost.

Painfully, she turned her body around to face them. She met the beautiful face of the blonde angel in front of hair reached right below her shoulders, straight, and a dirty blonde, her hazel eyes staring back at her.

"Dina," she nodded obediently. Dina was the Angel of Learning, who taught the humans how to speak, her human name was Sydney. She tried hard not to look at the angel next to Dina, but failed, since he called her out.

He smiled at her, as if nothing had happened.

"Raphael," she whispered.

His green eyes shone with happiness. He was the angel of healing, yet he couldn't heal her wounds. They were too deep and they were in her heart. A heart that he still held in his perfect hands.

"Azrael," he said._ He doesnt remember_. It hits her hard, in the face, in the heart,every time. It leaves her breathless, her heart aching more than before, if possible.

She shuts her eyes hard, squeezing her hands into fists. Opening them, she walks out of the room. As an archangel she's known as ill-tempered, but obedient.

She slams the door to her room, falling to her knees immediately. From inside her chest she pulls the necklace its a simple green rock in the shape of a rose. She clutches her chest, trying to stop the aching in her heart, but it was like stopping death. Impossible.

There was a knock on her door that made her stand up and walk towards her window.

"Come in," she called out.

Sraosha, the Angel of obedience, who carries the souls away after death, walks in, along with Shekinah, the Angel of Unity and Unconditional Love; she is fair and brings harmony, she also happens to be her soul sister,her best friend. They were made at the same, along with Abaddon, but he's a different story. She's blonde, her hair almost as long as hers, with jade eyes.

"What is it?" her question is directed at Shekinah who's human name is Lissa.

"I wanted to talk to you," she looks at Sraosha, "but looks like it's time to work."

She smiles and nods, "Later."

She walks out of the room with Sraosha. He's never been sent out with the humans, and she feels like he's lucky. He helps her out, since he's the one that carries out the souls. While she has her book full of ever human being, along with every creature, in the planet, she only writes when, where, and how they will die.

Sraosha is the one who carries the souls out to Munkir & Nakir, the angels of justice who decided where each soul goes. But now that Sroasha has called her out, she suddenly worries why she's needed.

Once they're on the clouds, at the edge of the sky, she turns to Sroasha. "What is it?"

The angel looks at her, "Gabriel has asked that you take this soul. He's a vampire, Christian Ozera."

She nods, she knows who he is, and how he'll be dying, where, and with who.

"Why?"

Sroasha flies out to carry out the souls of those that have died, it's a tiring work, she knows since it was her job over a millennium ago, but Michael took it off her shoulders after everything she'd gone through.

She flew out the field in the middle of Washington state, softly she landed on the ground. There they were, the vampire surrounding them. His mother, Tasha was cradling his body, while her husband stood off to the side, hiding his feelings.

Slowly, she made her way to stand by the soul of Christian, he'd been turned after his mother had been, against his will, though. He was tall, skinny, muscled, a bit pale, black hair, with very blue eyes. She made her self invisible, but the vampire sensed something else, and looked around.

Rose linked her arms with Christian's.

"You've been put out of your misery, vampire," she said bitterly, and took off.

Upon arriving at the palace, she felt the tug from Gabriel and Michael, calling out to her. She materialized herself, with Christian, in front of the archangels.

"Azrael," they said in unison. She only gave a slight nod, acknowledging Raphael, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Ariel, Cassiel, and Zadkiel.

"What is this?" she asked looking around.

But all they looked at was Christian. Suddenly it clicked.

"You're turning him into an angel?" she asked in disbelief. The question was directed at Michael. Michael turned his silver eyes on her.

"We are."

She wanted to ask why they would such a thing, but Gabriel silenced her with a look.

She stood by Christian, as the rest of the angels invoked life, and a new soul for him. He shined, and cried out in pain as the angels directed their eyes at him, he twitched, all the while Rose held him in place. It was breaking her piece by piece, the memories flashed in her mind. It was too alike like last time.

It was over, after what felt like hours to her. Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks, falling to the floor. All the angels understood what her pain was, everyone but Raphael and the newly made angel.

"Welcome to life Abaddon."

The name was like a slap to her beautiful, teary, face, her head snapped upwards, the angels feared her outbursts, and her wrath. More souls would be piling up for Sraosha.

"Abaddon?" she asked, getting her act together and standing up.

Gabriel spoke up, his light blue eyes, looked at her, "He's been vanished, Azrael. He's fallen,an angel of darkness."

She didn't believe it, but then she felt it. The immense pain that came with losing a twin. She was being torn apart, piece by piece, the pain was on her chest. Her angel heart went crazy in her chest, the tattoo on her wrist glowed a brilliant white. She opened her mouth to scream out, and as she did this, white light spurted out, and white light from Christian entered her. Shutting her mouth, her body slumped forward, falling to the marble floor.

The angels stood there frozen, losing a twin would be hard for her, but that's why he'd been replaced, quickly, for her and their sake. Except it would never be enough, a twin can never be replaced.

As Gabriel went to pick her up, the angel whispered in her ear something that he would never get tired of repeating,for everything she'd been put through.

"I am sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_She completely disliked the fact that she's been sent down to the human world just to retrieve an angel._

_She also disliked very much the fact that her fall had not been nice, and painful. She groaned, she couldn't believe how much the fall hurt. As an angel she didn't feel pain, but now she was... human. Only for a while though, until she brought the angel back home._

_She looked at her back, no wings. She frowned, it sure would not be fun to have to walk around, instead of flying. She felt empty and... simple. What made an angel an angel was their beautiful, soft, white as snow, feathers. Their whiteness was the purity of their soul, their loyalty. Hers were brilliant and would blind any human that dared look at her._

_Back home she was conceded. She was a more than just a beautiful angel. She, herself, could blind any human that looked at her, and not just because of her powers, or wings. It was just her. She was brilliant, shining as a star in the night sky. She shone like the angel she was, even if her hair was almost black, and her eyes were a dark hazel._

_She got up, dusting herself, looking down at her white dress that was now all dirty. She 'hmphed',as an angel she would have never gotten dirty, even if she rolled in the mud. Being human sucked._

_"Who are you?" the voice startled her, making her jump a mile in the air. She didn't have her enhanced hearing and hadn't heard the new comer. Stiffling a groan she turned around to face the human._

_Looking at the him, she had to stop herself from gasping. Back home the angels were handsome, and as her job she knew every human. But the beauty of this human surprised her._

_He was taller than her, skinny, but redefined muscles underneath his clothes, bronze shaggy hair, and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She had to tell Shekinah about this. Looking at them they reminded her of emeralds._

_Her heart stopped in her chest, almost leaping out at him. She didn't think that was right, and she knew what the Angel of the Future meant._

_Yeah, being human would most definitely suck._

_"Adrian, am I right?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Also, in most chapters I'll try to have a flashback, but that depends on the reviews. ;D and this is one of the longer chapters I have ever written, so please review!<strong>


	3. Not Happy

_The human simply looked at her. After a minute he nodded, he seemed to think she was safe, but without her powers she wouldn't know. She internally groaned, and she gritted her teeth, in frustration._

_"And you're name madam? Rose?" his voice snapped her back to reality and she looked at him. Once more she wanted to groan and scream. The angels hadn't even thought of a human name for her._

_"Why do you say that?" she asked him. He shrugged._

_"You're beautiful, milady, like a red rose. Beautiful, but with thorns."_

_She raised one perfect eyebrow._

_"You're right," she told him._

_A smile played on his lips._

_"I know."_

_Despite herself she giggled a little._

_"Are you new to the village?" he asked as they began walking away from the field from what she realized were roses. _

_"Yes. I got lost on my way, as you may see. Do you think you may be able to help me?" _

_"Of course."_

_"I appreciate it," she answered._

_"It's of no problem."_

_She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw he was looking right at her. Why was it that he seemed more handsome now, than before?_

_She heard it first, and she stopped on her tracks. The human stopped next to her._

_"What is it?" she leaned to right, trying to listen. _

_"Do you hear that?" she asked him. He shook his head, and she started walking away._

_Near the entrance of the town, she slipped in a puddle of mud. She was going to fall, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of the hit, but it never came. Opening her eyes she stared into his green eyes._

_His hand was on her forearm, making her skin tingle. She was breathless as she thanked him._

_"No problem."_

_From the corner of her eye she saw a pair of brown eyes boring into her head. A vampire. And he knew she was an angel. _

_Why couldn't her job be a bit easier?_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

Upon waking up, she was disoriented, instantly she knew Raphael had used his powers on her. She raised her head, her eyes meeting her best friend's. The memories from yesterday came into her mind, making her mind reel. The emptiness in her chest was unbelievable.

Leaning back she asked in a small whisper, "Why?"

The blonde angel hesitated before answering, knowing the words were going to cut deeply.

"He was caught dealing with the vampires."

Nothing else was said, nothing else could be said to ease her pain. "I feel it too," her friend said.

When she didn't answer, Shekinah asked her, "Have you seen the new angel?"

Rose only nodded. She sat up on the bed, her feet dangling, and she set her feet on the cold floor. She walked to the balcony, from there she could see almost everything. Slowly and carefully, she got up on the rail, the wind blowing her hair forward.

She extended her wings, which were as bright as the sun setting up. Not listening to Lissa, she flew away from home, trying to get away from anything.

Was she pathetic or what? She descended on the same place from before, and stood at the edge of the cliff.

"You took him."

She snapped her head towards the voice, and found the vampire from the day before standing a few feet behind her. She knew what he was talking about, Christian, Abaddon, whatever he was called now.

"And you took my brother," her words were bitter and cold.

"Fair enough," he answered.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Getting used to his black wings."

She closed her eyes tightly. Closing her wings, she turned around, to face him.

"Aren't you suppose to be taking away souls or something?" he asked, analyzing the broken angel before him.

"You are hurting," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. She didn't bother denying it, either. Instead she looked away from him, and into the horizon.

"Why?" he was curious. An angel hurting, an angel as beautiful as she was? What could have possibly be wrong with her life? After all, she decided who lived and who died.

She laughed, humorlessly,"You don't think an angel is capable of hurting?" He pursed his lips.

"No."

"Of course."

Her eyes hardened, Azrael, the real Azrael, the old one, was coming out.

"My life was perfect. Like you said, I decide who lives and who dies. I have life and death at my fingertips, I am one of the most feared angels... One of the eldest, but guess what?"

Her hard eyes met his brown ones.

"I'm not happy. And I can not do anything about it. I fell in love with an angel, and we can't even be together."

He had nothing to say to her.

"That's right," she said harshly.

The vampire took two steps backwards, a little terrified of her. He reached out, putting a slightly cold hand on her arm. She slumped forward, feeling not better, but a little bit relieved. He pulled his hand back, shoving his hands into his black pants.

"Take me to him," she commanded.

He sighed, "Alright. Follow me."

She stood up, closing her eyes, morphing into a human. As a human her skin was bronze, her hair and eyes complementing her skin very well. She wore a white dress, reaching her knees, with silver flats.

She looked down at her feet and her hands. It'd been a while since she'd been human. Usually, only other angels could do this, but since the first time she was sent as a human, the other archangels had agreed on giving her this power. Now, she could morph into human any time she wanted, her angel powers and communication were cut off.

Her tattoo was still there, once she was done, she looked up.

"Ready, angel?" he asked her, smiling at her.

Tentively, she returned the favor, with a small, yet dazzling smile of her own.


	4. The Cave

**3rd POV:**

She couldn't believe he was taking her to a _cave _of all places. She stopped at the mouth of the cave.

"This is where he is?" the vampire stoped on his tracks, turned around, with a smirk on his face.

"Is Azrael afraid of a cave?" he taunted her.

She narrowed her eyes in distaste at him, entering the cave, needing to prove she wasn't afraid.

She hadn't even walked three steps when she was attacked by a vampire.

"What a pleasant surprise! An angel from above, non the less, Azrael."

She grimaced at having the vampire so close to her, they reeked. She pushed him away, but he wouldn't budge, meaning he was older, her eyes glowed with her power as she pushed him off her, sending him 20 feet away. She heard the impact, but didn't even twitch as she heard the skull bash against the concrete. Specially since she heard what he said.

"Ow, beautiful, was that necessary? So feisty; Dimitri you really know how to pick em."

She rolled her eyes, glancing at Dimitri, who looked back at her amused.

"What's so funny?" she asked, distastefully. He chuckled and turned around, walking away.

"Nothing."

She resisted the urge to slap him across his pretty face... Look at that, now he was pretty.

She mentally groaned in frustration.

She started following Dimitri to the cave, needing to remind herself why she was here.

The cave smelled of dust, rocks, vampires, and... some fallen angels, too. She crunched up her nose. They were a true disgrace to her race.

Silently, she fell into step with him, a comfortable silence between them. He led her into a dark room, the only light coming from a burning candle in the corner.

There was a person, his back to the, with his hands placed on the rocky wall in front of him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his muscles tense, as he breathed in and out.

Rose stood 3 feet behind him, with Dimitri a foot behind her. With a shaking hand she reached out to touch his shoulder. His body stiffened as she touched him, he turned his head slightly to one side, to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was harsh, but she didn't flinch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking around the small room.

He turned his body around. He seemed normal, human, not one trace of the angel he used to be.

He examined the girl in front of him.

"You know what happened."

She glared at him, "You traded us for a leech?"

He shook his head, and the vampire in the room made a sound that clearly stated he was offended, which she ignored.

The fallen angel spoke, "The only reason they dropped me was because I befriended and helped a vampire. They're not as bad, we grew with stupid stereotypes."

All she said was: "You don't disobey them."

He laughed, humorlessly.

"Oh, you couldn't be any more naive. They control us. Everything we do, say, think. I mean look at you. They took him away from you, just because he didn't belong with an angel like you."

Before she could stop herself, her hand came flying to meet his face. The vampire behind them flinched as he heard the sound her hand made once it came into contact with his cheek.

The fallen angel put a hand to his throbbing cheek, and looked at her, as she was burning with rage... and pain.

Instead of fighting with her as Dimitri thought he was going to do, the fallen angel's eyes softened, and he took her into his arms.


	5. Soul Taker

**Merry Christmas(:**

**My present is this chapter and in return review(;**

* * *

><p>What Dimitri was witnessing was an act of pure love; between an angel of the light who brought darkness, and a fallen angel. They hugged each other and Rose clung to Mason, like he was the only one holding her up, which he was.<p>

Dimitri started wondering what had happened in the angel's life that had caused her this much pain. He stared at them in wonder and complete amazement. He leaned against the cave wall, and crossed his arms across his chest.

Meanwhile, Rose's head rested on Mason's shoulder, her eyes shut close, wanting this to be a dream.

"I can't do this without you," she whispered.

"Yes, you can, you've got Shekinah (Lissa)," he answered her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she pulled away. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

For the first time he realized she was human. She chuckled, softly. "I didn't want to have the weight of the world on my shoulders," she explained. He nodded in understanding.

A fallen angel came into the cave room, an angel she recognized very well. She stared intently at the jerk, who had dared to disobey her orders 50 years ago, and had paid the price. He should be burning in hell, and today she was going to make sure it happened. She stepped back, and came to stand next to Dimitri. She crossed her arms across her chest, and watched Mason and Jesse exchange of words.

Mason caught her eye, at one point, and his eyes told her what she already knew. Jesse, was playing both vampires and the angels. She shook her head in disgust, he should even be an angel. Any kind. She suppressed a sigh and a growl.

"What's with that?" Dimitri whispered in her ear. She looked at him.

"He fell five decades ago, for disobeying my orders. And right now, he's 'friends'," she used air quotes at friends," with the vampires and with some of the other fallen angels, that are still trying to suck it up to the archangels." She explained slowly, and in a whisper.

Dimitri was about to growl but Rose silenced him by placing a firm hand on his forearm.

"Wait," was all she said. He waited, and she straightened herself out from the wall, and walked up behind them. She tapped Jesse on his shoulder, and he turned around.

Within seconds she's morphed back into her true form. Jesse took a step back, but before he could take another, she grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him towards her. Mason took a step back, and when Dimitri was about to take a step towards her, Mason stopped him. He silenced him with a look and told him to watch.

Rose glared at Jesse.

"You're a scumbag," she growled. He laughed at her face.

"Nice to know you're learning the language of the humans, now a days." Rose, in return, only smiled. Now, Jesse had been around her enough, to know that Azrael did not smile like that all the time, and when she did, it wasn't good.

Rose opened her mouth, that to others like Dimitri, it seemed she was about to yell, instead, Jesse struggled against her, trying to resist her power, which was futile. His mouth opened in an 'o' shaped form. A gust of blue air, came out of his mouth an entered hers. Dimitri watched, entranced by this, as Rose drank Jesse's soul, or what was left of it. His eyes travelled from her mouth to her eyes, that were literally shining the same, sapphire blue, as the gust of wind that was Jesse's soul.

She closed her eyes and mouth, dropping Jesse's body on the floor, and morphing back to human form. She blinked a few times and turned to the fallen angel and the vampire. She dusted off her hands and kicked the body, making it vanish.

"What the fuck?"

Rose laughed at Dimitri.

"Extra powers that come with being me... Now do watch your language." At the last part, Rose winked at him. Dimitri smiled at her, showing his pearling white teeth, while Mason stared at her as if she had one eye. It was very well known in the heavens that Rose, Azrael, the Angel of Death, did not flirt, or let lose at all.

He feared for her, too. Mason did not want Rose to join him down here, since he knew Angels were prejudiced. A lot.

Nonetheless, he smiled at Rose and Dimitri. "You should get going, before they get suspicious."

She sighed, knowing he was right. "I wish I could stay here with you."

"Please, Rose. Go home."

Hurt and rejected, she walked past them, following the path outside into the real world. She kept walking, Dimitri already knew where she was going, so he went at his own pace. Soon enough, they arrived at the edge of the cliff, where she sat at the rock.

"I love him," she whispered, letting a few tears fall.

She hated this. Feeling this vulnerable, she was strong, and she hated crying. It just wasn't her. The Angel of Death, crying? Kind of ironic.

Dimitri took a step forward, hesitating. He didn't know whether he was welcomed. It almost seemed she was talking to herself. Either way, he sat on the rock, back to back with her. They leaned against each other for support, but said nothing.

No words were needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_Adrian had taken her to his house, a big mansion, in the middle of the town. She'd been given a room, one of the biggest rooms. She'd been there for a few weeks._

_They had a routine. Daily, in the morning, after breakfast they would take a walk around his estate. He never asked her questions about her past, which she welcomed, because this whole thing hadn't been that planned. The town did ask questions though._

_A beautiful, young, woman, in town, alone? And living at the house with Adrian Ivashkov. Certainly did arouse questions. Many, which she chose to ignore._

_When they came back from their early, morning, walk, he dropped her off at her room, and he went off to wherever it was he went. He came back for tea and lunch; they would talk and laugh._

_He went out again, and came back for dinner. They ate dinner, talked more, and laughed more. Adrian didn't care where she came from; all he knew was she was certainly someone to hold onto. He was beginning to care about her, in such a strong way, he wanted to keep her inside the house at all times._

_Rose wasn't so sure about that. She wanted to learn more about the vampire who had been near the entrance of the town. Once again, she wished her job was easier. Why couldn't it be? _

_One day, when he went into town, she did too. She wore a red cloak, to hide herself. At the best of her abilities she searched for the vampires. They were a wealthy family, leaving outside the town. Tasha, her son, Christian, Dimitri, er husband, and his family, which included a mother, grandmother, and three sisters. _

_She stood ten feet away from their doorway, ready for anything, and anyone._

_But they weren't dangerous, at least not to her. The last thing they wanted was a war with the angels. She knew this much from the peace sign, the grandmother had made. She'd backed away from them, and continued walking around the town._

_When she went back she found Adrian and a very pretty girl hugging. She felt something in her chest, she couldn't quite pin point._

_Because somewhere along all those innocent walks, she was falling hard for him._

_And the end wouldn't be pretty._


	6. Fuel

**Sorry for the late update... I am currently busy with high school and a bit depressed, due to the betrayal of a friend :/ **

**Anyways... Here's another chapter, please review, and I'll try to update quicker.**

**:O I know how to finish it! And If I do finish it, there will be a sequel :D**

* * *

><p>Her white wings fluttered as she flew up high into the night sky, and within a few seconds she was one more star in the sky.<p>

Dimitri stuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket, and felt something soft in between his finger. He pulled out whatever it was and stared at it intently.

A feather.

One single, soft, white feather. _Her _feather. He brought up to his nose, and inhaled her smell. Even the feathers of her wings smelled like strawberries and vanilla, with a hint of something... Darker. Of course, after all, she was Azrael.

He placed the feather back into his pocket, turned on his heel, and walked away from the cliff where he'd met the beautiful angel.

Dreading to head back home, to Tasha, he took a detour. He went to the bar for Vampires. Entering Shadow Kissed, he ordered up a pint of blood. Resting his elbows on the counter, he buried his face in between his hands.

What was he doing? She was angel, goodness gracious. Their races hated each other, and he could only imagine what would happen to her if the hierarchy angels found out about their meetings.

But he just couldn't stop seeing her. It had become his addiction, an addiction that could very well end their lives. He had no clue what to do, and he had no one to talk to, but he knew for a fact he could not feel this way about her.

How did he feel about her?

For a vampire to no be able to stop thinking about someone was big. They were dead creatures that rarely felt anything, but here he was, in a bar, drowning in his own self pity, because he was falling for an angel.

Ironic, she herself could be a fallen angel, if they felt the same, and decided to act on their feelings. Though, he doubted it. She seemed very in love with someone else. He didn't know who, or why she was suffering so much, but she was broken.

And he wanted to fix her.

He took a sip from the glass of blood, and tasted a bit of alcohol in the saltiness of the blood. Feeling the feather in his pocket, he sighed, and walked out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Back home Rose, landed swiftly on her two feet. She folded her wings back in to her back, and stared at the angel looking out the window of their glass palace.<p>

"Is something wrong?" she asked, barely audible. He didn't look up, nor acknowledge her.

"I've been having these visions... I don't know, Azrael." He spread out his magnificent, white, wings, and using his powers he flew out the window without breaking the glass.

She stood there, frozen in shock, until Shekinah came. "Azrael, what is it?" Rose's eyes flickered to the blonde angel. She didn't answer her, but instead disappeared.

A few seconds later he stood in the middle of a sword fight between Michael and Gabriel. Both their swords would have slashed her in pieces, had she not wielded herself. The moment the archangel's swords touched her energy field they bounced back, and hit the wall.

She put her shield down, and whispered two words the archangels were afraid of. Two words that could change everything.

"He remembers."

* * *

><p><em>The girl turned out be his sister, Avery, or what would be his sister if he was truly human.<em>

_Rose grew to like the girl, despite their differences. That was until Avery met with a vampire. Rose tried to warn her, but as the Angel of Destiny had said, what's meant to happen, will happen. And so it was, that Avery's destiny was to be a vampire._

_And with being a vampire, came the extra senses; Avery knew what Rose was, and stayed away. It pained both of them, and Adrian, but it had to be done._

_It also gave Rose a chance to comfort the man she loved. If anyone asked her why she loved him, she would go on and on about his qualities._

_His smile._

_His laugh._

_His eyes._

_His lips._

_His tousled hair._

_His jokes._

_His sweetness._

_They way he held her._

_The way he talked to her._

_Their walks around town._

_Their late night talks in the garden._

_She could go on and on, nothing would stop her._

_As hard as she tried to stop her feelings, the more things he would that would enamor her. He, too, tried to hide his feelings, but in 7 months they were the talk of the town, as they began seeing each other._

_For a moment she forgot what she was there for her, until she received a visit from Gabriel himself, one night as she got ready for bed. She had butterflies in her stomach from knowing Adrian felt the same about her_.

_They'd taken a walk through the forest, just talking. He'd asked questions about her past, that she refused to answer, fueling Adrian's curiosity._

_And fueling the angels' anger._


End file.
